Proceso creativo
by le mousquetaire
Summary: El proceso de grabación de A night at the opera


\- ¡Oh, por Dios, basta de esto! – el último golpe de la baqueta dejó los platillos vibrando por varios segundos, resonando en el silencio que siguió a la exclamación de Roger. Seis horas de práctica continúas llevándolos al mismo punto muerto. – Dejémoslo morir aquí, olvidemos que alguna vez existió, vamos a un bar y mañana comencemos a trabajar en otra canción. – Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en la figura que sostenía las baquetas entre sus manos a segundos de romperlas de nuevo, por enésima vez.

\- Tengo que reconocer que, al menos esta vez, coincido con Roger. – John dejó su bajo en un lugar seguro, antes de estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza, moviéndola de lado a lado, relajando algo de la tensión de horas y horas de tocar. – No hay modo de que esto termine siendo una canción.

\- Quizá podamos usarla como un _intermezzo_ entre canciones, o como calentamiento antes de empezar o…

\- Brian, querido, déjala morir en paz, ya que no hay modo de que lo haga con dignidad. Yo pago la primera ronda. – Con esas palabras, Freddie terminó la sesión más miserable de sus vidas y el grupo salió del estudio, ligeramente deslumbrados por el sol del ocaso frente a ellos.

* * *

Cuatro años antes, una banda de rock formada por estudiantes universitarios en Londres se había reinventado a si misma luego de cambiar de vocalista, pasar por dos bajistas y de que sus miembros tomaran la decisión definitiva de dejar la escuela y dedicarse a la música.

Queen había sido un sueño compartido por cuatro almas libres que no encajaban en ningún otro lugar que juntos en esa desquiciada travesía: tres álbumes, una gira mundial. Y toda la vida por delante.

Más un día perdido en el estudio de grabación.

\- ¿Cuánto alcohol creen que se necesite para quitarme esa maldita melodía de la cabeza? – Roger les puso enfrente la siguiente ronda de cervezas, bebiendo buena parte de la suya en un solo trago. – Hace un minuto en el baño, seguía el ibeat/i de la jodida canción con los pies mientras hacía lo mío. – John escupió la cerveza cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse por la carcajada que se le atoró en la garganta al mismo tiempo que bebía, lo que provocó que el resto de la mesa se echara a reír.

\- En serio, déjenme ver que puedo hacer con ella. – Una ronda de quejas respondió a la sugerencia de Brian. – Tengo esta corazonada de que puedo salvar un solo y algo de ritmo, algo corto, pero significativo…

\- Bri, te amo, lo sabes, pero hasta Deacy sabe que esta pieza es basura y eso es suficiente para mí como para mandarla al mismísimo infierno y confiar en que arda por toda la eternidad. – Brian miró a Freddie con esa mirada suya que siempre lo convencía de hacer lo que su guitarrista quería. – Ok, si quieres seguir torturándote con esto, allá tú. – Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Brian y Freddie no podía quererlo más que en ese momento. Se le acercó, tratando de hacerse oír en medio del ruido del abarrotado bar. – Sorpréndenos, Bri, saca algo maravilloso de esa basura. – Brian le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y el resto de la banda se rindió ante lo inevitable.

\- Pagas las siguientes tres rondas, Brian, nos lo debes. – Roger se terminó la cerveza y Brian fue por las bebidas sin rechistar.

Cuando tres horas después Roger terminó vomitando en el auto en el camino de regreso a casa, luego de darse cuenta de que estaba tarareando la estúpida melodía, todos tuvieron que aceptar que todo el alcohol del mundo no bastaba para sacársela de sus sistemas.

* * *

La siguiente jornada en el estudio fue por completo diferente. Luego de seis horas, un set de tres canciones estaba completo, aprobado por la banda y listo para grabarse un par de días después, a pesar de la cruda – o quizá gracias a ella.

Freddie estaba tirado en el suelo, cuan largo era, con la cabeza de Brian utilizando su abdomen como almohada. Deacy afinaba el bajo y Roger se pasaba un par de analgésicos con el último trago de cerveza, buscando aliviar al mismo tiempo el dolor de cabeza y el cansancio en sus muñecas.

\- ¿A quién le toca elegir el nombre del disco esta vez? - Deacy preguntó, guardando el bajo en el estuche, luego de quedar satisfecho con la afinación. – No quiero llegar con esa gente y escuchar sus estúpidas sugerencias de nuevo.

\- No recuerdo ni como me llamo, Deacy, menos voy a pensar en el nombre del álbum. – Brian comentó y casi terminó con la cabeza en el suelo cuando las carcajadas de Freddie la sacudieron.

\- No digan que no se los advertí, entonces. – Brian se levantó del suelo y ayudó a Freddie a hacer lo mismo.

\- Están invitados a cenar a la casa, Chrissie preparó la receta especial de su madre, como castigo por que llegué borrachísimo anoche y les aseguro que no voy a sufrirlo solo. – Brian ignoró deliberadamente las miradas de terror que todos le dirigieron.

\- No cuenten conmigo. Tengo una servilleta con un nombre y un teléfono y necesito saber de quien se trata. – Roger les sonrió, una chispa traviesa brillando en los ojos claros.

\- ¿Puedo invitar a Verónica? – John y Brian eran recién casados y todos en el grupo amaban a las mujeres que se habían unido a su desquiciada familia musical.

\- Yo solo iré por un rato – Freddie comentó en un murmullo -, Jim quiere que lo acompañe a visitar un nuevo club.

\- ¡Dios, todos tienen una vida tan aburrida! - Roger encendió un cigarrillo y se encontró con el resto de la banda mirándolo fijo. – Hey, alguien tiene que cumplir con lo que se espera de una estrella de rock, tienen suerte de que sea yo. – Roger les guiño el ojo, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

\- En serio, Rog, apreciamos tu sacrificio. – Brian le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro. – No puedo siquiera imaginar lo difícil que deber ser para ti el tener que soportar la atención de todas esas chicas.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Una – Roger meneó las caderas, en un movimiento sugerente – y otra, y otra vez. – John le lanzó a la cara una de las toallas con la que se había secado el sudor.

Se despidieron, quedando de acuerdo en verse en el estudio dos días después para grabar lo que habían ensayado ese día. Apenas llevaban un tercio del disco y EMI estaba comenzando a presionar sobre el tiempo y el dinero que la producción les estaba costando. Se dieron un último abrazo grupal y salieron del estudio.

* * *

\- ¿Es en serio, Roger? _I'm in love with my car_. – Brian sacudió la cabeza y John alzó las cejas, en un gesto de resignación.

\- Todos tienen al menos una canción en este disco y, si, _I'm in love with my car_ es mi aportación, les guste o no. – Roger cruzó los brazos, mirando a Brian con un gesto retador. – Tu tienes tu canción de ciencia ficción, Deacy tiene el himno que le compuso a Verónica, Freddie tiene como doscientos temas en este álbum, ¿Por qué mierdas no puedo tener yo una canción también?

\- Quizá porqué es una canción en la que le dices a la chica que prefieres tirarte a tu auto en lugar de a ella… – El comentario de John fue apoyado por Brian, mientras Freddie se abstenía de tomar partido.

\- ¡Es una maldita metáfora, Deacy! Cómo si '39 fuera una canción normal o _Lazing on a Sunday afternoon_ no fuera una sátira. ¡Sólo es una canción sobre un puto auto! – Roger se paseaba por el salón de descanso del estudio, apretando los puños, visiblemente molesto.

\- _When my hand is in your grease gun_. – Brian recitó el verso de la canción de Roger y Freddie trató inútilmente de ahogar una carcajada. – En serio, Roger, me preocupas.

\- ¡Váyanse a la mierda todos! ¡y el puto disco también! – Roger les dio la espalda y echó a andar hacía una alacena donde se guardaban las cosas del aseo. - ¡Quiero ver cómo terminan este disco sin mí! – Roger entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

Por un minuto, nadie se movió ni dijo una palabra. Las miradas iban de uno a otro, mirando la puerta cerrada.

\- No puedo creerlo. – Brian se pasó una mano por el rostro, poniéndose de pie, para ir a golpear la puerta de la alacena. – Roger, no seas dramático, sal de ahí y discutamos esto como personas adultas.

\- ¡Jódete Brian! - Brian miraba estupefacto la puerta cerrada. Miró al resto, pidiendo ayuda. John tomó su turno frente a la puerta, con los mismos resultados.

Dos horas después, luego de que Freddie, John y Brian aceptaron que se incluyera la canción en el disco, Roger salió de la alacena, les hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y se fue a casa.

El cómo su canción terminó como lado B de su primer sencillo, fue una batalla que toda la banda decidió dejar en el olvido.

* * *

\- Esto es una obra maestra, en serio. – Brian sonreía de oreja a oreja, observando el rostro radiante de Freddie. Acababan de escuchar el corte final de _Bohemian Rhapsody_, el proyecto personal de Freddie para ese disco, que habían decidido titular _A night at the Opera_.

\- Esta canción tiene que ser el sencillo. – Roger giraba las baquetas entre sus dedos, lleno de energía. – La gente de EMI se va a volver loca con esto, con sus estupideces de que es demasiado larga para ponerla en radio.

\- Conociéndolos, seguro saldrán con que tu canción sería mejor como primer sencillo. – Roger clavó su mirada en John y este tuvo que pedir disculpas por el mal chiste. – Vamos, saben que es cierto.

\- Miami está negociando con ellos, pero si deciden no apoyarnos con esto, encontraremos el modo de poner la canción en la radio. – La emoción llenaba la voz de Freddie. – Es lo mejor que hemos hecho, esto es Queen y esto somos todos nosotros… - la voz de Freddie se quebró y todos se le echaron encima en un gran abrazo, terminando con todos en el piso, en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

\- ¡Oi! ¿Esa fue tu mano en mi trasero, Freddie? – Roger gritó para luego echarse a reír como loco.

\- Creo que ese fui yo. – John murmuró y las carcajadas de todos llenaron el estudio.

\- Antes de irnos, necesito que escuchen esto. – Brian tomó la _Red Special_ y esperó a que todos guardaran silencio y le prestaran atención para empezar a tocar.

Las notas de aquella fallida melodía comenzaron a sonar, para luego convertirse en el himno oficial de la Corona, mezclándose perfectamente en un solo de casi dos minutos. Cuando Brian dejó de tocar, el silencio que siguió se prolongó por varios segundos.

\- Mierda, Brian. – Roger se le acercó, los ojos claros muy abiertos. – Lo hiciste.

\- _God save the Queen_. Podemos tocarla al final de cada concierto, como broche de oro, ¿qué les parece? - Freddie se le acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- No podría ser más perfecto, Brian,Harold May. Te amo – un beso en la mejilla – maldito – otro beso en la otra mejilla – bastardo.

Freddie invitó al resto a unirse en otro de esos abrazos que ya se estaban volviendo parte de sus tradiciones. Cuatro almas creativas que juntos, eran un tipo peculiar de magia.


End file.
